


The Rebellion of Betazed

by indigoiseau



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigoiseau/pseuds/indigoiseau
Summary: Troubled that Betazed could be next to fall under the threat of Dominion occupation, Lwaxana turns to Odo for help.
Relationships: Fake Marriage - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	The Rebellion of Betazed

**Author's Note:**

> mushing canon around a bit to make this happen, but i'd like to see more of the friendship between odo and lwaxana, give them things to do during the months of their fake marriage, and explore lwaxana's badassery regarding that little mention of betazed's occupation under dominion rule. why not all three together? maybe odo will get a second chance to be a rebel.

“Lwaxana?”

The name left Odo’s mouth before he could fully register the sight of her. She was sat here in his office in the same chair across from his own at the console where she had first appeared on her previous visit, a visit that had carried with it a set of circumstances that had led to their contrived nuptials. And though he had not seen nor heard from her in weeks, their contract was still sound for the time being, and he’d recognize her distinctive presence anywhere.

She looked around at him and he felt his grip loosen on the bolian smuggler he was in the process of taking into custody.

“Lwaxana, are you-- is everything alright?”

She stood quickly and he could see a small bundle clutched in her arms. “Oh, Odo! I’m so sorry, but I had to come!”

Gathering herself, she hurried over and Odo braced for whatever wild conundrum he was about to fall into next. But when he saw the look on her face, any reservations he might have had evaporated. She needed help.

“Don’t be. What’s happened?”

“Oh, the most dreadful things have happened! Odo, it’s Betazed! It’s the Domin--”

She stopped herself, and Odo was pleasantly surprised to see her consider the bolian glancing anxiously between them.

Odo grumbled, “Stay here a moment,” and moved away to safely deposit his quarry.

When he returned, he was startled to find Lwaxana had dissolved into tears. She had returned herself to the chair and he knelt at her side, found himself looking down into the wide-eyed face of her son who was himself on the verge of crying at the sight of his mother so distressed.

The appearance of Odo’s face next to hers seemed to quiet him for a moment as he puzzled out exactly what he was seeing, and then he made good on his decision to bawl as loudly as possible.

Odo tensed. “Oh- oh, I’m sorry--”

“No, it’s not you!” wailed Lwaxana. “Don’t you see! The Dominion has plans to occupy Betazed! Oh, we don’t have much time left, it’s already begun, Odo! I can’t let Soamos grow up that way! I simply can’t! He can feel what’s coming, too!”

Odo touched her arm to comfort her. “How much time?” he said.

To most, this may have been a lot of heavy information that stood on little grounds, but Odo had come to appreciate Lwaxana’s directness, and to trust it. She was not, in fact, as many others presumed to think, so prone to hyperbole.

“Oh, I don’t know,” she sniffled, pulling herself together. “But soon, Odo. They’re already taking steps in Rixx and the other capitals, there have been talks of all sorts going on now for months!”

“You mean the-- diplomacy talks?”

“I’ve attended every one of them that I could, but Odo, they’ve got a foothold now, and nobody else seems to see it! The talks are just a distraction and an excuse for the Dominion to move in on my home world, I know they are. Please, you have to believe me. Nobody else seems to want to hear it, they’re all too afraid!”

“I believe you,” Odo said firmly. “And I’m going to help you if I can.” His gaze fell to little Soamos, who seemed to have settled down again well enough, no doubt following Lwaxana’s calmed example. “Tell me everything you know.”


End file.
